


Daddy's Boy

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel promised himself he wouldn't do this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

Soft lips and even softer skin glide under the rough palm of his hand. His own tanned skin a stark contrast against the pale perfection before him.

He kisses and caresses before finally entering the warm heat waiting for him.

It’s like coming home.

The whimpers and moans of reluctant pleasure under him only drive him further, harder. He can’t stop, he doesn’t want to stop.

He told himself he wouldn’t do this anymore, that it was wrong. But Lionel was never very good at denying himself what he knew he could easily take.

And Lex was just too addictive.


End file.
